


Outage

by pickleplum



Series: Tales from the Shatterdomes [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Jaeger Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet the Mark-I MacGuyvers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outage

**Author's Note:**

> early 2016  
> South China Sea

\- "I am disappoint." — Meadow, Dec 2015, HK -

Caden engages the comm. "Greetings, LOCCENT, this's _Triton Tasmania_ with your hourly update from the scenic South China Sea!"

"In a totally unexpected development, there's still no sign of the damn Kaiju," chips in Meadow.

"For your reference, our GPS says we're currently plonking along at eighteen-point-nine-five-eight by one-ten-point-five-three-zero."

""Copy, _Triton_ , putting a pin in the map.""

"Where **is** the Kaiju, by the way?"

""We show it about a thousand clicks off to your east.""

"Well, no **wonder** we ca—"

_crackle_

_vweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_snap_

"That can't be good," says Meadow.

The Conn-pod lights flicker.

"That's not good," says Caden.

Lights go out.

"Not cool."

" **Definitely** not cool."

HUD disappears.

"Okay, that's just not fair."

 _Triton_ 's muscle engines rumble to stops.

Caden and Meadow urk to halts against their harnesses.

"Now, that's just **rude**."

A colossal _bang_.

"And that's ... was that an emergency reactor shutdown?"

"I do believe that was."

"So ... we're dead in the water—"

"Ay."

"—with no comms—"

"Ay."

"—and ... I'm forgetting something."

"The reactor. Reactor drives the electricity generators, generators power the comms, can't restart the reactor outside of the 'Dome without help."

"What're the chances the beacon's working?"

"'bout nil, seeing as we pulled it off to make room for that new brace for the lights."

"I thought—"

"Nope."

"Dangit."

"And it's not like they can see us at the bottom of the ocean."

"Ay. That's the shape of it."

"Pear-shaped."

"Ay."

"So, you're thinking what I'm thinking."

"Kinda the point of the interface, brain buddy."

"We're not connect—"

"Close enough."

Caden sighs.

Meadow rolls her eyes. "I know what you're thinking." Her eyes sparkle. "We fix the comms."

Caden grins. "Ay."

In sync, they pull off their helmets, yank all of the wires connecting them to the Jaeger, disengage their harnesses and armatures, step off the foot rig.

"I'll start digging under the dash, you go find the bits and bobs we'll need."

"Aye aye, Cap'n." Meadow snaps a mocking salute, wrenches the pauldron off Caden's Drivesuit.

"Oi!"

"Easiest place to get the wires we need, ay?"

Caden grunts in the affirmative, crawls under the control panel. Frees the case of tools taped underneath. "Can't believe the techs didn't want us to have these."

"Probably afraid of what we're about to do." Meadow snorts, catches the screwdriver tossed her way. "Ye remember where the auxiliary life support fuse box is?"

"Three panels to the right and level with the fifth rung. Going for those monsters?"

"Gotcha." Up the ladder Meadow goes. "Nah. Want the li'l bleeders."

"Ah—leggo, ye li'l fucker—I like what you're thinking."

"Ye do? Didn't think leather pants on—"

"Sweet mother of pearl no!"

"—was your thing."

"Just gimme the fuses."

 

~37 Minutes Later~

 

""We're sending out rescue right away.""

" _Lucky_ 's coming with the jumper cables we rigged last month?"

""They offered, but—""

"Awww ...."

""—it's actually—""

"You just wanna see—"

""—the Jumphawks and—""

"So what if I do?"

""—the usual retrieval team.""

"You're hopeless."

"/You're just afraid it's gonna rub off on ye and there'll be a fight."

"Which I'd win."

"Nuh uh."

"Please tell me they're close, LOCCENT."

""Thirty minutes, Fallon.""

"Shit."

"You're stuck with me."

Caden sighs. "Well, at least we can build those grenades we've been talking about."

"Yea, that's something, at least."

""Wait, Rangers. Did you just say you're making **grenades**?""

"Yea. We're repurposing the flares and some of the stuff we pulled out of the command panel."

"'cause otherwise we'll be really bored."

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [Kimli](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kimli/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/) ] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kimli/1815387126/in/photostream/)
> 
> [Revised version posted 25 February 2016]


End file.
